The Chamber of Secretes ReOpens
by JusticeIsA-Panda
Summary: Dumbledore's dead. Sirius' dead. Snape's escaped. Voldemort is back. But what happens when the Chaber of Secretes reopens? Voldemort is taking advange of Dumbledore's death. There's triple the trouble down in the chamber 2 basilisks and Voldemort himself
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction ever. O.o I'm not 100 sure why I am making one. Nevertheless, the idea hit me last night when I was thinking of one of my favorite actor. Heh, heh, heh.

**Disclaimer – I do not own "Harry Potter". **

"**Chamber of Secretes Re-opens"**

**Chapter one (1)**

It was the last day of summer before Harry would go off to Hogwarts School. The sun was heavily beating down on the earth below and the sky was a deep blue with a few crystal like clouds scattered across the vast open sky.

That evening, "Mad-Eye" Moody and Tonks was going to pick him up to bring him to his best friend's house – Ronald Weasley – while the **Dursley****'**s went out to dinner with Vernon's boss to try to get him a promotion.

"Now, no funny stuff, you hear, boy!" yelled uncle Vernon at Harry. "Fine, Fine, I wont do any "funny stuff" replied Harry to his pinked and purpled faced uncle who was shuddering a little while starring angrily at Harry's motionless wand that lay on the dark green blanket on the bed.

Harry grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and cleaned out the mess and awaited for Hedwig to return from a quick hunt. A quarter passed 8PM – Hedwig happily came hooting and flew onto Harry's shoulder while nipping his ear in affection. Only a few minutes later, a loud _crack_ like sound, then a voice came and said "Oh damn" – a familiar voice that sounded like Tonks who had broke some good china plates while she said "_Reparo_" which repaired the broken china plates. Her hair was a curly, golden-like brown that shined in the light of the full moon that was peaking through the cracks of the white curtains on the closed window.

Harry pushed Hegwid into her cage and locked up his trunk and hurried downstairs. "Hi" said a out of breath Harry to Moody, Tonks, and to his surprise – Mr. Wealsey. "Hello Harry. How are you?" asked Mr. Weasley excitly while he was looking at the black and gray VCR remote. While him and Mr. Wealsey were in a convocation about the muggle stuff in the house, Tonks accidentally turned on the TV that was in the kitchen. The news was on and there was a train wreck that crashed into a Red Convertible Volt Wagon 2004 and killed all the passengers in the car and most of the passengers in the front two cars of the train due to some kind of "hurricane" that lasted that only a few seconds.

"How are we going to get to your house, Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry pondering his thoughts and turning off the TV. "We'll be traveling by Floo Powder." replied Mr. Weasley happily. "Do you have all your books, 'Arry?" asked Tonks joyfully while she changed her hair color to a bright pink and her eye color to bright-happy-go-lucky blue. "I haven't gotten the chance to go to Diagon Alley this summer." "No worry, Harry. Molly bought your books for you while she was buying Ron's books also" Mr. Weasley said proudly, with a kind smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

On to the second chapter!

--

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or part of anything to do with "Harry Potter". It's all in your imagination… 

--

Mr. Weasley stepped up to the fireplace in the Dursley's house and took a small purplish-scarlet velvet bag that contained Floo Powder. He reached into the velvet bag and pulled out a hand full of the Floo Powder. "I temporally got your fireplace hooked up on the Floo Network. It'll only be connected for a good for 10 minutes. Two loud _cracks_ came from behind Harry; when he looked behind him – he could tell that Tonks and Moody had apparated. Mr. Weasley had handed the velvet hag to Harry, he took a handful and stepped up to the fireplace and threw the powder into the fireplace and said "The Burrow" and he stepped into the fireplace – before he knew it, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Moody was standing next to him in the living room of the Weasley's house. "Harry! So good to see you again! How are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley said grabbing Harry into a tight hug. "Hello Mrs. Weasley; I'm doing good." Harry said trying to make it sound like he had enough air to talk while giving her a small hug in turn.

"'Arry!" said Ron coming into the room trying to sallow a chocolate frog as fast he could without choking. "'Ow ar' you?" "Pretty good. I don't think my uncle or aunt will care if I didn't leave a note." Harry replied shrugging as Ron had tossed him a chocolate frog. "Come on you two, dinner. Then straight to bed! We need to get up early tomorrow to get the Hogwarts express!" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen as she was setting the table with food.

After dinner, Ron had told Harry that he'd be sleeping in Fred and George's old room for that night. "Your stuff is already in the room. G'night 'Arry" Ron yawned as he turned the corner to go back up the staircase to head toward his room. Harry walked into the room, seeing everything was nice, neat, and cleaned, he shut the door behind him, which creaked and came to a halt when it shut. Harry took off his shirt and crawled into bed (he was to tired to take off his jeans); the sheets and blankets were so comfortable, Harry fell right asleep, dreaming he was floating on a cloud without a care or any worries. His dream was filled with comfort and love – filled with his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore was still alive – that they had defeated Voldemort for good and that there was no reason to fear anything.

Early the next morning, at about 9 o'clock when Harry awoke from Mrs. Weasley gently nudging him to get up and get ready. "Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she opened the window to let in some sunlight and cool morning air. "I slept good." Harry said as he yawned and stretched his arms as Mrs. Weasley told him to get dressed and bring down his trunk and come eat breakfast. As Harry got up out of bed, he pulled off his jeans and put on a new blue pair, and pulled on a t-shirt while he laced up his sneakers. He got up and went to his trunk to lock it up and picked up Hedwig's empty cage (Hedwig was outside) and he logged it down the stairs next to Ron's trunk and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast like Mrs. Weasley directed. "Hey Harry!" Ron said excitly. "This is going to be our last year. Do you know what you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?" Ron asked curiously. "Not really. I had in mind of becoming an Auror…" said Harry looking passed Ron at the wall. "Breakfast! Come on, eat, we need to catch the Hogwarts Express and we can't afford to be late!" Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen with Ginny following behind her. "Hi Harry!" Ginny said happily smiling as she took a seat across from Ron and Harry. "Hey Ginny" Harry replied a few seconds later when he was thinking of the dream he had last night that he couldn't remember except the feeling of being loved and happy.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all got into one of the Ministry of Magic that Mr. Weasley had got for them to take them to Kings Cross to catch the nine and three-quarters Hogwarts Express train. As they arrived at Kings Cross, they took their trunks and al went to the collum to Hogwarts Express. "Hurry up now! We can't miss the train/ Ron, Ginny, Harry – come on!" called Mrs. Weasley as she pushed the 3 of them through the barrier and making sure none of the muggles passing by saw them.

Harry, Ron, and gunny boarded the train as they waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. Harry walked through the train carts with Ginny as Ron departed to head towards the prefect cart. "Hey – Ginny – Harry!" Neville called to them from a compartment who was sitting with Luna Lovegood. "Have a good summer" asked Luna who was looking up from reading "The Quibbler" (upside down).

The sky's clouds rolled in making it dark and rain started to fall causing a tapping sound on the windows and roof. Everything was pretty much quiet until the woman pushing the cart with the iced pumpkin juice and varies kind of chocolates had asked if they wanted any but they all said no and went to talking about different things.

"Look! We're at Hogsmeade now." Called Ron who was pointing out the window

as the train had come to a halt. When they got off, Harry recognized the thestrals that he had used to go to the Ministry of Magic with – where his godfather, Sirius Black was murdered by a Death Eater.

"Ron, did you see Hermione at all?" asked Harry thinking of Sirius. "Yeah, she was reading a bloody HUGE book! And it's not even the first day of classes yet!" "That's Hermione for you, Ron" replied Harry as he got out of the carriage thinking of how close he was to almost living with Sirius until "Wormtail" escaped and until Sirius was killed. He sighed and walked up the steps and into Hogwarts.


End file.
